pokeyugibakuben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Scorch
'Scorch '''is the Codon Stream's DNA of a Lavalord from the planet Lavool Appearance Scorch is a volcano-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by black rocks around his arms, chest, legs, and face with the rest of his body full of fire. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a ten-sided shape and three toes. Scorch wears the Omnimatrix symbol on his chest. While under the influence of a cold, Scorch's fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with hydrokinetic powers instead. In ''Ultimate Evolution, Scorch's appearance is slightly altered. His eyes weren't connected to the fire on his head. The rocks over his body were light grey, and their pattern was different, with fewer rocks covering his inner lava body. His voice sounds like Hornet's, except it's deeper. The Omnimatrix 2 symbol is on his chest. In The Home of Animation, 10-year-old Miguel's Scorch was almost unchanged from his appearance in the original series. However, his eyes were not connected to the fire around his head, and the white in his Omnitrix symbol was changed to green. In Omnievolution, for both Bens, he looks the same as in Ultimate Evolution, only his eyes are once again connected to the fire on his head just like it was in the Original series, his shoulder plates slightly tilted up and the 16-year-old Scorch is taller and much more muscular. The Omnivertrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Scorch has the ability to generate, manipulate and project intense heat and fire from his body. He can shape that fire into fireballs, fire breath, fire blasts, flaming discs, fire tornadoes etc... He can also use fire in defensive maneuvers such as making a wall out of fire. He can use fire as a close range weapon as he can generate it around his hands and punch his enemy. By propelling himself like a rocket or surfing on a fire board, Scorch is able to fly. He can also ride on a small fire platform, while shooting fire back like a jet engine, allowing him to propel himself forward at high speeds, and apparently has the reflexes to turn in a continuous circle while doing so, as shown in Weather Problem. Scorch is immune to Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis, and Hydrokinesis. Scorch has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold a truck full of oxes with his bare fists. According to Joe, Scorch is capable of moderate terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground, the same way he flies on a rock. According to Joe, Scorch is capable of making his flames explosive, something Torch is not capable of doing unless his flame hits something flammable, possibly explaining why things Scorch's shot in the original series tended to blow up a lot. Weaknesses ﻿When Scorch is exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, his fire is extinguished, and must wait until he is hot again to use his fire abilities. *It is shown that Scorch's tongue is made of fire. *When Scorch's fire was put out in the original series, his head closely resembled Iron Man's masks.